


Worth Too Much

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Hani thinks highly of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/gifts).



He knows Hani thinks highly of him. This is said, silently, in every job he sends Roger on, in every difficulty added to the list, in every impossible task he sets. These are things he wouldn't give to another – because there is no one he trusts as well as Roger to get them done, to get them done well, and to get them done _right_. To bring him back the information Hani needs. It's that simple – there's not another with as much value as Roger.

Hani's not one to set aside his best resources, not for anything; but some times Roger wishes he wasn't quite the best, so he didn't have to see the worry, didn't have to taste the apology held tightly back when Hani kisses him goodbye, like it might be the final one.


End file.
